Welcome! How May I Help You?
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: When a new café opens up a few blocks down from Arthur's flat, he just has to pay the place a visit. When he arrives, he doesn't expect to meet a certain handsome blonde asking for his order. - Human!AU USUK FLUFF Oneshot


**WOOOO! I finally had inspiration to write another fanfic. XD This was also my first oneshot, so I hope you enjoy it. ouo I really liked writing this one and I like it very much. **

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

A few days ago, two days to be exact, Arthur had received a flyer about a new café that was going to open up soon. Luckily, that "soon" was today. The café wasn't far from Arthur's flat, so he didn't need to waste money on gas. It would be fairly quick and easy just to walk down the street to get to the destination without problem.

Arthur looked at the sign to make sure it was the correct place. "The American Dream" the sign read. Arthur laughed to himself. "What a cliché name." He muttered under his breath. Even though the name was believed to be cliché, the actual café itself looked fairly decent. The building didn't look like It belonged in a slum, but it didn't look so overly fancy that Arthur wouldn't be able to afford the contents inside. Flowers were lining the perimeter of the building and Arthur could see vibrant butterflies dance from flower to flower.

Before walking into _The American Dream, _Arthur carefully folded the flyer and placed it inside of his wallet for safekeeping. He didn't want to loose it after all. Once Arthur opened the door, a soft ringing from a bell that was latched onto the door could be heard. Arthur took a quick glance around and found the inside to be just as nice as the outside.

"Welcome!" A cheerful voice spoke from behind the counter. Arthur glanced at the unknown person and blinked. His nametag read "Alfred" with stars all around the name. Before him was a young man, probably around Arthur's age of 20. The man had golden blond locks that reminded Arthur of a wide open field in fall. Upon his face were black framed glasses that blocked the most magnificently blue eyes Arthur has ever seen. They were wonderful and sparkling with joy and happiness.

Arthur simply nodded in response. "Thank you." He carefully made his way over to in front of the man to look at what they offered on the menu. Arthur smiled to himself. Everything was in his budget. He was in America for college, so he had to be careful about what he spent money on. There were two items on the menu that Arthur always had at a café. Luckily both of those items were listed on the menu of _The American Dream. _"I'll have a medium earl grey and a cranberry and orange scone, please."

Alfred smiled and typed into the computer. "Alright. That will be $4.68 please." Alfred was of course American since they _were _in America. Arthur quickly handed him a few bills and some change that he had in his wallet. After putting them into the cash register and handing Arthur his receipt, Alfred asked a question. "You sound British. Are you from England, dude?" He gave Arthur a wide grin. "Oh, and your order will be at your table soon."

Arthur blinked and looked at the American. "Well, if I have a British accent, that must mean that I am from England, London to be exact. I am just in America for college." He simply replied and walked over to an empty booth in the corner of the café. To the Brit's luck, Alfred had jumped over the counter and followed Arthur to his booth.

Alfred sat across from Arthur and smiled. "Woah! That is so cool! What are you studying for? I'm actually in college too, but I wanna know about you first." Well that was quite polite of him, except for the fact he followed Arthur without asking.

Arthur turned his glance out the window. He was watching the traffic pass by. "I'm getting a degree in creative writing." He was going to try to keep his answers short and sweet. Arthur didn't really want to get to know the other man.. But then again, he was kind of attractive.. "What are you studying for?" Arthur asked only out of courtesy.

Alfred straightened his posture in his seat. "I'm getting a degree in the culinary arts!" He said proudly. That one wasn't even on Arthur's list of degrees he wanted to get. Arthur couldn't even follow a recipe to save his life. "Also, creative writing, hmm? That's so cool! Are you an author? Have you written a book yet?!"

Arthur thought for a moment. He hasn't really had the time to work on a book quite yet. He was in the middle of his studies and he's just been so busy with everything. "I'm not an author yet. I haven't had time to write any books yet. After college I will probably have plenty of time to write as many books as I wish to write." Arthur paused for a moment before resuming. "Culinary arts isn't bad either. I can't cook though."

"Really?! But it's so easy! I can probably teach you sometime if you want!" The American looked at the other young man and smiled a wide grin. "Seriously! If you want me to, I can teach you sometime."

Before Arthur could reply, his order was placed in front of him by a smiling waitress. He thanked her and started to put sugar into his hot tea. "I don't think that can be arranged at the moment. My studies are taking up all my time. Perhaps in the summer we can get together." Arthur stopped abruptly. What was he doing? He just met this absent minded man and now they were planning to get together sometime! What was wrong with him today? It's like this man in front of him had thrown him off or something.

Alfred smiled and stood up. He needed to get back to work. "Oh cool! I'm free during the summer!" He grabbed a napkin and scribbled his number on it. "Here's my number if you want to arrange it. I have to get back for now, though. I do work here, after all! Wouldn't want to get fired on my first day!~" He laughed softly. "Oh! I didn't catch your name."

Arthur glanced at the poorly written number and looked back up to the American. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you, Alfred." He stood as well and held out a hand.

"Woah! How did you know my name? Oh wait.. It's on my name tag! Silly me!" Alfred happily shook Arthur's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Artie!"

Arthur froze and retracted his hand. "Artie? Where in heaven's name did you get that awful nickname?" He would never go by that. He wouldn't allow it.

"Oh! It's a nickname I just came up with! Do you like it? I'm going to start calling you by it from now on! I give all my friends nicknames, so I thought that I would just give you one too!" After this, he quickly ran off laughing before Arthur could reply.

Arthur quietly sighed and sat back down in his previous seat. He took a small sip of tea and smiled to himself in bliss. Their tea tasted amazing, considering it was American owned place. Arthur had wished that Alfred wouldn't have given him that nickname, but he figured that it couldn't be avoided with a person like Alfred. Something told Arthur that they would become good friends. Alfred didn't seem like the person to let friendship go to waste. Arthur shrugged it off and stopped thinking on the subject. He was here to relax, not worry about some newfound friendship.

* * *

It wasn't until a month that Arthur was able to return to the cozy café. Arthur was currently walking to the café with his messenger bag. He had a paper due and he was going to start working on it and hopefully finishing in the café. It was currently 2:13 in the afternoon. That gave him almost 8 hours to work on the report in the café. Surely he would finish in that amount of time.

Arthur walked in and as soon as he did he hear the same cheerful voice that welcomed him last time. "Welcome back, Artie!" Arthur walked to the counter and looked over the menu. "What can I get you today?" Alfred asked politely.

"I'll have what I ordered last time. Also, thank you for the welcome. I can't believe you remembered me." Arthur casually responded. He was kind of flattered that Alfred had remembered someone as simple and plain as himself, but that went unspoken.

"Alright~! That will be $4.68 again." Alfred happily received the money that Arthur had handed him and passed the receipt to the Brit.

Arthur nodded his head as a "thank you" and sat down in the same spot that he sat in before. He carefully took out his laptop and a folder full of the papers he needed for the report. As he plugged his charger into the wall, he heard the sound of someone sitting down in front of him. It was obviously Alfred that sat in the once empty seat.

"What'cha doing, Artie?" Alfred asked curiously. He looked over the laptop and the papers. Obviously he wasn't putting two and two together. He seemed to be as oblivious as he looked.

Arthur pressed the power button on his laptop and waited for the machine to boot up. "I'm getting ready to write a report for college." He nodded after saying this and logged onto his account on his computer.

"Ohhh!~ I've had to write one of those before! Those were pretty easy." Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur's order once it arrived and was placed on an open area beside Arthur's laptop. "You know, you should really think about ordering coffee someday! It's really good and I love it!"

Arthur looked at the other in disbelief. Alfred was really offering him that awful tasting black sludge called a drink. " No thank you. Coffee is awful and it should have never been made."

Alfred laughed heartily and smiled. "You know there's sugar for it. You can also put milk in it just like your tea you have there!" He smiled and pointed to Arthur's cup of tea sitting on the table. "They also have caffeinated and de-caffeinated coffee if you are worried about that as well!"

Arthur shook his head. There was no way that Arthur was going to try some coffee again. He had in the past and it tasted awful and the taste lingered in his mouth even after brushing his teeth three times after drinking the liquid. He wasn't going to take his chances again. "No thank you. I'll just stick to tea. Now then, if you would please leave me in peace, I need to start working on this report if I want to make a good grade. Preferably an "A"." He nodded and started typing away on his computer.

It was obvious that Arthur didn't want to be disturbed right now, so Alfred quietly stood up. He didn't really want to leave, but.. It didn't seem like a good idea to disturb Arthur while he was working on something so important and crucial to his life and grade. So he silently made his way over to his post and continued on with his job.

* * *

After seven and a half hours, four cups of tea, 3 scones and one restroom break, Arthur had proudly finished his report for his class. It came to a total of eighteen and a half pages. That was by far the longest report that he has had to write for that class and he was very proud of it. He quickly saved his file one final time. This was not the first save, though. He had been told to save as frequently as he found necessary in the beginning of the year and he has always saved his file every fifteen minutes since then. He would hate to loose all his are work. If he did, he would probably just accept an "F" on this assignment. Luckily, he didn't loose his work, so he didn't need to accept an "F". Luckily it was due in two weeks and he had plenty of time to proofread it for the fifth time and make any changes that he wanted to.

Turning off his computer, he put it back in his bag and looked around. The café was empty and Alfred seemed to be the only one working at the moment. He was sweeping the floors. Arthur gave him a small smile and quietly said, "I'm done, Alfred. We can talk if you want to."

At this, Alfred quickly stopped and put the broom up. He looked over at Arthur and smiled happily. "Oh cool! I'm glad you got it done." He walked over to Arthur and nervously stood in front of him.

Arthur nodded in agreement and looked up at the taller man that was standing in front of him. "I am too. I think I am going to get a great grade for it. I worked very hard on it and if I receive less than an "A" I think I am going to scream." He said softly and somewhat playfully.

"I know how you feel there, Artie." Alfred replied in agreement. "But, knowing you, I think you will get a great grade!" He said even though he didn't really know Arthur that well.

"You don't really know me, Alfred.." Arthur muttered. "But if you would like to, I think that can be arranged.." Arthur was starting to get nervous now.. He didn't realize how handsome Alfred was up close.. Sure, while Arthur was away, Alfred had been on his mind more than he would have liked, but he figured that was just a sign of newfound friendship.. Obviously it had grown to something more complex.

"I would really like that, Artie!" Alfred happily replied. In all honestly, Alfred had been thinking about Arthur a little too much as well. Everyday he would eagerly wait for Arthur to walk in the door to the café and order his scone and tea. The feeling was also complex and the only word to describe it was "love". "So.. Artie, are you going to visit me again tomorrow? If you're free, I would like that a lot. I'm off tomorrow, so we can go to the park or something and get to know each other more.. I mean, we are friends after all.." Alfred nervously rubbed the back of his head with one hand and gave a lopsided, but handsome, smile to the Briton.

Arthur returned the smile and nodded slowly. "I think I am free tomorrow, so I would like that." He looked at his watch and looked back at the American. "We can meet here at precisely 9:00 if you would like."

Alfred nodded and responded. "I can do that!" He stuffed his hands into his pocked. Alfred was very happy that Arthur had agreed to his suggestion. "So.. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Arthur nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alfred." With that, Arthur calmly walked out the door and mentally high-fived himself for getting an opportunity to actually get to know Alfred. This was going to be the start of a great friendship and hopefully something more. Arthur thought happily and blushed slightly at the last part. Yeah, definitely more.

* * *

**Wooo! So I hope you like that one. I didn't really know how to end it, so take it as you please. XD**

**Review if you want more USUK fics~ XDD I could use the encouragement. **

**R&R~**

**Until next fic~**


End file.
